Kaito's Driving? RUN!
by Troubled Windchimes
Summary: Kaito, Akaiko, Akaito, Taiko, Nigaito, Taito, Kikaiko, Mokaito, Kikaito, Kageito, and Zeito are going to the mall. With Kaito driving. Expect chaos. T for Kaito!


**HELLOS, ME READERS. **

**-crickets chirping-**

**Writer's Block: -sighs- More dorkiness from my creator.**

**-smacks WB- Shut it! I created you, have some respect!**

**Inspiration: TW nee-chan, you haven't said the disclaimer yet….**

**Say it for me, will ya, Inspiration-chan?**

**Inspiration: Troubled Windchimes does not own Vocaloid in any way.**

**Writer's Block: And never will.**

**-smack- Shut up! –sobs in corner-**

* * *

Oh no. Kaito's driving us. WHY? WHY, KAMI-SAMA, WHY?!

"Mmkay!~ Let's start driving to the mall!" the blue haired teen exclaimed. He slid into the driver's seat, with Nigaito, Kikaito, Taito, Kaiko, Akaiko, Taiko, Mokaito, Kageito, Kikaiko, and Zeito in the back seats with me in the passenger's seat. Basically the whole Shion family. In one car. With KAITO driving. Suspect chaos.

"Everybody buckle up!" Kaito exclaimed, putting one hand on the steering wheel. My eyebrows went up in worry.

"Uh, Kaito, maybe I should drive," I suggested, eying his hand on the steering wheel. He shook his head.

"Non, non, Akai-nii, I'll drive. Don't want to tire you out." I sighed in defeat. "Everyone in their seatbelts?" I nodded, along with Nigaito, Kaiko, Taito, and the others. Nigaito looked pretty much scared shitless. Kaiko was more composed, but still had a worried look on her face. Mokaito began sweating profusely. Kikaiko was leaning onto the window, nearly asleep. She obviously has never experienced Kaito's driving, The poor thing will get a shock today. Akaiko and Taiko twiddled with their thumbs. Kageito looked out the window longingly, wanting to rather walk to the mall than have Kaito drive us. Kikaito was sitting back, his arms crossed. Zeito was twitching slightly, holding onto the car handle, in case he had to drop and roll. Even Taito, who was usually quiet and stoic, shifted around nervously, biting his bottom lip. I, who was in the passenger's seat, had the same expression as Nigaito.

KAITO'S DRIVING. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HE DRIVES? HE'S A MANIAC—

_VROOOM!_

"Let's rock, man!" my younger brother yelled and slammed his foot on the gas pedal. The car roared to life and began roughly backing out of the driveway.

"IYAAAAAAH!" we all screamed, except for Kaito, of course. Nigaito, who was next to Taito, had tears in his eyes and gripped the leather seat, his nails digging into the chair. Kaiko, Taiko, Kikaiko, and Akaiko were hugging each other in fear. Taito tried not to more and scream in fear, so he squirmed around in discomfort. Mokaito and Kikaito were pounding on the windows with their fists, screaming bloody murder. Kageito was lying on the floor, motionless. I think he's dead. Zeito was yelling, "STOP THE CAR, YOU'LL END THE NEXT SHION GENERATION!"

"What was that, Zei-nii? I can't hear you over the engine," Kaito calmly said, despite going thirty miles over the speed limit.

"AKAITO-NII, GIMME YOUR PHONE, I'M CALLING AN UNDERTAKER," Taiko shouted, still holding onto Kikaiko, Kaiko, and Akaiko. I can barely hear her over Mokaito's and Kikaito's screaming. And my own.

"CAN'T. TOO BUSY TRYING NOT TO PISS MY PANTS."

"Akai-nii, you sound scared." Kaito abruptly changed lanes, nearly hitting a car in the process. Excessive honking came after that. The car he almost hit drove up next to Kaito's car and rolled down the window.

"What the hell, man, you almost hit me!" the man shouted.

"Akai-nii, please roll down the window," Kaito asked, his eyes glowing mischievously. Not wanting to anger my little brother while he's all riled up, I rolled down the window. I swallowed hard. This isn't going to be good, Kaito's getting angry. Kaito stared at the man, his eyebrows furrowed in anger.

"Well, you fucking got in my fucking way, so I had to fucking take action, bitch." To end his road rant, he flipped the bird and pushed the button that controls the window. The man looked dumbfounded, his mouth agape. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Whew. It wasn't as bad as the other times.

Green light.

Kaito slammed his foot on the gas pedal again, and the car zoomed by. Suddenly, a screeching sound blasted into our ears and the car abruptly stopped. I turned around, checking on the others in the back.

"Everyone okay?" I asked. Mokaito was leaning against the window, looking half dead. Zeito was breathing heavily, his knuckles white from gripping the car door handle so tightly. Kageito was still on the floor. I seriously think he's dead. Akaiko, Taiko, Kaiko, and Akaiko were trembling in their seats, still holding onto each other. Nigaito was crying into Taito's lap, shaking like a leaf. Taito was awkwardly patting Nigaito's back and stroking his hair. Kikaito was clutching onto Mokaito's limp hand. Kaito turned his head to the right and his expression turned from irritated to plain furious. It was the car he nearly hit, and it nearly took one of Kaito's mirrors out. He smashed his fist on the window button.

"OI! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU FUCKING DOING?!" he shouted, pointed at the driver. Uh oh. A string of obscenities flew from Kaito's mouth. Taito covered Nigaito's ears with his bandaged hands.

"Don't listen to Aniki. He's using bad words right now," he said softly to the green haired Shion. Nigaito nodded and put his sleeve covered hands on top of Taito's. Double the protection. Akaiko hesitantly withdrew from the tight embrace of the female Shions and tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hm?"

"Akaito nii-chan, what happened?" she asked, her small hands atop her red head.

"You don't want to know, Akaiko."

She turned her head to the mirror, then covered her open mouth with her hand. Then she looked at Kaito, who was still going strong with his profanities.

"Oh."

I nodded.

"Oh, indeed."

"And you can just fucking get lost in freaking hell, you fucking piece of shit!" Kaito finished. Oh dear. I sighed. He's finally do—

"Oh, and by the way, you asswipe, you nearly…"

Dear Kami. I slunk down in my seat. Next time, I'm making Zeito drive.

* * *

**Oh Kaito. XD Anyone else reminded of Fireball Natsu?**


End file.
